Vous parlez à un mur Monsieur !
by L-Incantatrice
Summary: Après la mort de Voldemort au mois mai, Severus Rogue et Minerva McGonagall ont décidé de refaire l'année scolaire qui s'achève afin de permettre aux septième année de passer leurs ASPIC. Ces nouveaux directeurs ont décidés d'introduire la technologie moldue à Poudlard, ainsi, les élèves et les Professeurs se retrouvent tous sur Facebook.
1. Chapitre 1

Bon, voilà ma première fanfict publiée sur ...  
Je me suis inspirée d'un fic qui se passait sur Facebook, et j'ai trouver le concept sympa alors voici la mienne.

**Résumé : **Après la mort de Voldemort au mois mai, Severus Rogue et Minerva McGonagall ont décider de refaire l'année scolaire qui s'achève afin de permettre aux septième année de passer leurs ASPIC. Ces nouveaux directeurs ont décidés d'introduire la technologie moldue à Poudlard, ainsi, les élèves et les Professeurs se retrouvent tous sur Facebook.

**Petit détails à lire :  
**Severus, Tonks, Lupin, Fred et Bellatrix ne sont pas morts  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas  
Normalement y a des petits smileyx tout mignons, mais je fait avec ce que j'ai  
C'est un Yaoi HP/DM tout mignon et gentil à part quel mots obsènes...  
Bref, commençons...

_  
**  
Draco Malfoy** : Avoir un emploi du temps de m**** parce qu'on a Divination en première et dernière heures de la semaine :( (**_Pansy Parkinson_**, **_Blaise Zabini_**, **_Théodore Nott_** et 10 autres personnes aiment ça)  
**Blaise Zabini** : On a jamais entendu parle un Malfoy comme ça… Tkt on va la faire rager cette Trelawney 3:) (**_Draco Malfoy_**, **_Pansy Parkinson_**_, __**Harry Potter**_ et 34 autres personnes aiment ça)  
**Theodore Nott** : Mais voyons, ouvrez votre esprit ! Bande de tokards :*  
**Draco Malfoy** : Mais ça fait chier ! Je crois que c'est le pire emploi du temps que nous aies fait Rogue, pour une fois que j'ai une dent contre lui….  
**Blaise Zabini** : **Pansy**, avec tes conneries t'as réussi à le convaincre que Rogue était un pervers ! :o (**_Pansy Parkinson_**et **_Draco Malfoy_** aiment ça)  
**Severus Rogue** : Zabini ! Je suis ami avec Draco, alors moi aussi je vois tout. J'ai pas trop eu le choix de la confection des emplois de temps, McGo s'en est chargée  
**Pansy Parkinson** : Voyons Monsieur, on utilise un diminutif pour parler d'un de ses collègues !  
**Draco Malfoy** : Tkt Pansy, il fait ça tout le temps au Manoir… McGo par ci, Dumby par là… (**_Blaise Zabini_**, **_Severus Rogue_**, **_Minerva McGonagall_** et 86 autres personnes aiment ça)  
**Severus Rogue** : Draco ! Ma vie privée n'a rien à faire sur ce FacedeGobelin !  
**Blaise** **Zabini** : C'est FaceBook m'sieur.  
**Severus Rogue** : Merci Zabini, j'ajoute 10 points à Serpentard pour cette intervention indispensable ! (**_Blaise Zabini_**, **_Draco Malfoy_**, **_Theodore Nott_** et 23 autres personnes aiment ça)  
**Draco Malfoy** : **Blaise**, je crois que Rogue va de plus en plus t'apprécier :)  
**Blaise Zabini :** J'ai la classe 8|  
**Severus Rogue** : Comment fait-on ces petits bonhommes ?  
**Pansy Parkinson** : C'est tout simple… faut attraper un première année de Gryffondors et coller sa tête sur l'écran de l'ordinateur xD Non, c'est de l'humour M'sieur, vous faites : + ) (**_Harry Potter_**, **_Draco Malfoy_**, **_Blaise Zabini_** et 8 autres personnes aiment ça)  
**Severus** **Rogue** : Très bonne blague Mademoiselle Parkinson, 10 points à Serpentard ! :)  
**Severus Rogue** : C'est pratique ces trucs !  
**Draco Malfoy** : Parrain, tu sais que c'est un truc de jeune qui ne va pas du tout avec ta génération… :*  
**Severus Rogue** : Comment ça c'est pour les jeunes ? Je suis trop vieux pour ça…si seulement vous saviez combien de copie je rencontre avec des : - « un B-zoar et une pier q'on trouv' dan le ventr dé chèvr. On l'utiliz com antidot de plusieur poizon couran »  
- « l'aconit et une plant aussi apelé napèl ou tu-lou »  
J'avoue que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à m'habituer à ce genre de langage, mais je le comprend entièrement, Pansy, pouvez-bous me faire un cours sur ces bonhommes que je puisse les intégrer sur les copies :)  
**Pansy Parkinson** : Je vous accorderais volontiers de mon temps, Professeur :)  
**Theodore Nott** : ça va là Pansy ?! Il y a comme une odeur de Fayottage dans l'air…  
**Draco Malfoy **: T'as rien à dire Nott, c'est pas toi qui faisait les yeux doux à la McGo l'année dernière ?!  
**Theodore Nott** : Bah oui et quoi ? T'es le filleul de Rogue, tu dois bien avoir des avantages ;)  
**Draco Malfoy** : J'avoue :P  
**Harry Potter** : Je tape l'incrust hein, on a tous les cours en communs 3 J'AI beau avoir presque sauvé le monde à moi tout seul, Rogue ne me traite pas mieux :(  
**Ron Weasley** : ON ! Sans toi ça aurait été dur mais…bon OK, je sors :poop:  
**Severus Rogue** : Weasley ! 10 points en plus à Gryffondor, j'aime bien cet excrément avec des yeux (**_Ron Weasley_**, **_Hermione Granger_**, **_Harry Potter_** et 13 autres personnes aiment ça).  
**Minerva McGonagall** : Weasley, sans Harry on serait plus là pour en parler ! Bien le bonjour Sèv' (**_Severus Rogue_** et **_Harry Potter_** aiment ça)  
**Harry Potter** : Tiens, salut à toi Ô grande directrice tant aimée par ses Gryffons 3  
**Hermione Granger** : Harry !  
**Harry Potter** : Hermione !  
**Neuville Londubat** : Neuville ! (**_Minerva_** **_McGonagall_** aime ça)  
**Minerva McGonagall** : Londubat, cette intervention s'avère très inutile mais bien marrante :D (**_Neuville Londubat_** aime ça)  
**Draco Malfoy** : Pourquoi vous pourrissez mon mur ?! Pourquoi moi :'( (**_Pansy Parkinson_**, **_Blaise Zabini_** et **_Theodore Nott_** aiment ça)  
**Harry Potter** : On t'aime 3 (**_Blaise Zabini_**, **_Hermione Granger_**, **_Severus Rogue_** et 104 autres personnes aiment ça)  
**Severus Rogue** : Pourquoi « mur » ? Potter, ce n'est pas parce que VOUS aimez mon filleul que tout le monde l'aime !:P (**_Pansy Parkinson_**, **_Blaise Zabini, Minerva McGonagall_**et 27 autres personnes aiment ça)  
**Harry Potter** : Un « mur » est ce profil sur lequel vous écrivez Professeur…en gros, oui, vous parlez à un mur ! Et d'abord, je n'aime pas Draco, je le trouve juste sexy et…bon OK, j'aime Draco 3 (**_Draco Malfoy_** aime ça)  
**Draco Malfoy** : Privé tout de suite Potter ! (**_Blaise Zabini_** et **_Hermione Granger_** aiment ça)  
**Severus Rogue** : On peut marquer qu'on aime pas quelque chose ?  
**Minerva McGonagall** : Non…  
**Severus Rogue** : :poop: (**_Minerva McGonagall_**, **_Ron Weasley_** et **_Astoria Greengrass_** aiment ça)

**Draco Malfoy** est passé de « **célibataire intéressé par femmes** » à « **célibataire intéressé par hommes et femmes** »  
**_Harry Potter_**, **_Blaise Zabini_**, **_Hermione Granger_** et 17 autres personnes aiment ça  
**Severus Rogue** : o.O (**_Pansy Parkinson_** aime ça)

**Harry Potter** aime « **Il faut être proche de ses amis et encore plus de ses ennemis** », « **Je suis amoureux d'un garçon et je suis un garçon **» et « **Parce que rien n'est mieux qu'une prise sur un mur** »  
**_Draco Malfoy_** et **_Blaise Zabini_** aiment ça.  
**Severus Rogue** : Pourquoi **Parce que rien n'est mieux qu'une prise sur un mur** ?  
**Harry Potter** : Ouvrez votre esprit…je parle certainement pas d'une prise d'electricité… (**_Draco Malfoy_** aime ça)  
**Severus Rogue** : J'avais eu peur de mal comprendre, mais c'est bien ce que j'avais compris en premiers lieux… (**_Harry Potter_**, **_Blaise Zabini_**, **_Draco Malfoy_** et 58 autres personnes aiment ça)

Blaise Zabini est passé de « **Célibataire, charmeur et puissant** » à «** Célibataire mais amoureux **»  
**_Hermione Granger_** et **_Draco Malfoy_** aiment ça  
**Draco Malfoy** : De qui ?  
**Blaise Zabini** : Je te donne 3 questions…  
**Draco Malfoy** : De quelle maison ?  
**Blaise Zabini** : Des questions où je ne réponds que pas oui ou non…  
**Draco Malfoy** : De Serpentard ?  
**Blaise Zabini** : Non…  
**Draco Malfoy** : Alors c'est une Gryffon (c'est pas une question, c'est une affirmation !) Euh, elle est brune ?  
**Blaise Zabini** : Oui…  
**Draco Malfoy** : Non….dit moi pas que c'est…attends…C'est **_Lavande Brown_**, **_Patil Parvati _**ou **_Hermione Granger _**de sûr, une des trois !  
**Blaise Zabini** : …t'as intérêt à poser la bonne question…  
**Draco Malfoy** : **_Hermione_** ?  
**Blaise Zabini** : oui…  
**Hermione Granger** : Blaise ?  
**Blaise Zabini** : Oui, tu veux savoir quoi… ?  
**Hermione Granger** : Je suis à la bibliothèque pour information, et il n'y a que moi…pour l'instant  
**Blaise Zabini** : Plus pour très longtemps ! (**_Hermione Granger_**, **_Draco Malfoy_**, **_Harry Potter_** et 2 autres personnes aiment ça)  
**Draco Malfoy** : C'est chou l'amour…  
**Harry Potter** : Sentimental ?  
**Draco Malfoy** : Nan, jaloux…  
**Harry Potter** : Bonne Nuit Malfoy !  
**Draco Malfoy** : Bonne Nuit Harry !  
**Harry Potter** : ?  
**Draco Malfoy** : Si le serpent avait envie de mordre les lèvres du lion, ne pourrait-il pas commencer par le tutoyer ? (**_Harry Potter_** aime ça)  
**Harry Potter** : Bonne nuit Dray.

**Alors, des avis ?**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bon, voilà mon nouveau chapitre !  
Très court, certes mais la suite arrive prochainement :)**

**Draco Malfoy** : Wouhouh ! Trop génial, pour une fois je remercie McGo d'être en vie. On part aux Sources Chaudes pour 2 semaines… Hip Hip Hip…HOURAH ! Rien de mieux que ça après une année de folie, dans les ténèbres de la noirceur suprême. Bon, j'avoue que je suis super content de n'y aller qu'avec des Septième année mais j'aurais kiffer avoir des plus vieux pour foutre de l'ambiance… Mes cher Serpents et Gryffons, préparez vos maillots de bains, ou venez sans xD… (_**Blaise Zabini**_, _**Harry Potter**_, _**Severus Rogue**_ et 29 autres personnes aiment ça)  
**Severus Rogue** : Je crois que mon filleul s'est perdu dans la folie…  
**Harry Potter** : Je vais venir te sauver mon petit Dray :*  
**Blaise Zabini** : Dites, _**Draco Malfoy**_ et _**Harry Potter**_, ce voyage est pour vous l'occasion de vous mettre ensemble ! (_**Draco Malfoy**_, _**Harry Potter**_, _**Hermione Granger**_ et 27 autres personnes aiment ça)  
**Minerva McGonagall** : Le flirt sera interdit pendant ce voyage d'**ETUDES**...  
**Remus Lupin** : Harry, je suis de la partie. J'aurais vraiment aimé que ton parrain et tes parents soient encore là, ça m'aurait rappelé la vielle époque…Mais bon, c'est du passé, on va en profiter, Tonks viens aussi sans Ted (Andromeda le garde)…mais nous on doit payer, c'est une période de vacances pour nous, Minerva avait besoin de surveillants vu qu'elle reste à Poud'.  
**Harry Potter** : C'est cool ça, Remus, j'aurais aussi aimé qu'ils soient là mais ils sont partis pour une bonne cause et sont dans nos cœurs.  
**Severus Rogue** : J'aurais pas pu supporter ton père Potter !  
**Hermione Granger** : Dîtes plutôt que vous auriez pas aimé voir Lily avec James…  
**Severus Rogue** : Mouais, bonne interprétation, j'ajoute 10 points à Gryffondor  
**Minerva McGonagall** : Sèv', La Coupe des 4 Maisons n'existe plus…plus besoin d'enlever ou d'ajouter des points !  
**Severus Rogue** : Min', t'as pas été fière de tes élèves quand ils ont remporté la Coupe en 1ère, 2ème, 3ème année avec ce cher Potter ?  
**Draco Malfoy** : Si vous voulez vous disputer, chers Professeurs, veuillez le faire en Privé…  
**Hermione Granger** : McGo m'a donné la liste officielle des participants : **Hannah Abbot**, **Seamus Finnigan**, **Hermione Granger**, **Neville Londubat**, **Luna Lovegood**, **Draco Malfoy**, **Pansy Parkinson**, **Harry Potter**, **Dean Thomas**, **Ron Weasley** et **Blaise Zabini. **Avec pour accompagnateurs : **Remus Lupin**, **Severus Rogue**, **Nymphadora Tonks/ Lupin**, **Fred Weasley **et **George Weasley**. (_**Harry Potter**_, _**Draco Malfoy**_, _**Remus Lupin**_ et 13 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Minerva McGonagall** : La Coupe des 4 Maisons est maintenue ! (**Harry Potter**, **Severus Rogue**, **Draco Malfoy** et 46 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Severus Rogue** a créé un évènement : «**Les Sources Chaudes pour les Poudlardiens**»  
(_**Pansy Parkinson**_, _**Hermione Granger**_, _**Blaise Zabini**_ et 13 autres personnes s'y sont inscrites)  
**Remus Lupin** : Je Like le titre Servilus !  
**Severus Rogue** : Je sais, c'est cool…merci Lunard !  
**Harry Potter** : Ah oui, je me rappelais plus de ces surnoms : Patmol, Cornedrue…Sirius et James pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas leurs Cartes des Maraudeurs. Ce serait bien qu'on se trouve des surnoms ou diminutifs à tous au lieu de nous appeler par nos noms ou prénoms. J'opte Dray pour Malfoy !  
**Draco Malfoy** : OK, ça me va ! Rhy' pour notre Potty national ?  
**Blaise Zabini** : ça le fait ! Euh…Herm' pour Granger ?  
**Hermione Granger** : Cool. Zab' pour Blaise ?  
**Ron Weasley** : Je trouve que c'est cool. Bon, moi je trouve Servilus long pour un diminutif…Sèv' ?  
**Severus Rogue** : Alors seulement PENDANT ce voyage ! D'ailleurs, pour Londubat, Nèv' ?  
**Neville Londubat** : Vous me faîtes honneurs Professeur ! Pour Ron, c'est déjà fait non ?  
**Dean Thomas** : Moi aussi :)  
**George Weasley** : Tonks pour Nymphadora !  
**Nymphadora Lupin (Tonks)** : Bien, pour toi ce sera Jo' !  
**Fred Weasley** : Et moi ? Fred… ?  
**Remus Lupin** : T'as pas le choix Freddie ! Pen' pour Pansy Parkinson ?  
**Pansy Parkinson** : Y a pas le choix non plus ! Finn pour Finnigan !  
**Seamus Finnigan** : Ok ! et pour Hannah, Ann ?  
**Hannah Abbot** : Merci Finn ! Je propose Rem' pour le professeur Lupin !  
**Luna Lovagood** : Moi j'aime bien =3 Et pour moi  
**Harry Potter** : Luna, ça peut pas être autre chose que Luna pour toi !  
**Draco Malfoy** : Bon, bah départ dans 4 jours !

**Draco Malfoy** : J – 3 (_**Harry Potter**_, _**Remus Lupin**_, _**Neville Londubat**_ et 13 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Draco Malfoy** : J – 2 (_**Harry Potter**_, _**Remus Lupin**_, _**Neville Londubat**_ et 13 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Draco Malfoy** : J – 1 (_**Harry Potter**_, _**Remus Lupin**_, _**Neville Londubat**_ et 13 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Draco Malfoy** : Ah, on y est au jour fatidique ! (_**Harry Potter**_, _**Remus Lupin**_, _**Neville Londubat**_ et 13 autres personnes aiment ça)  
**Harry Potter** : Bon bah, maintenant , poudre de cheminette et « Sources Chaudes, AlPerWulBri ! » Vive AlPerWulBri ! (_**Draco Malfoy**_, _**Severus Rogue**_, _**Ron Weasley**_ et 13 autres personnes aiment ça)


End file.
